Marry again
by Alogowsky
Summary: Blair and Todd work out all their problems and get married again and this time it's final


**Find it - Talk about it - Shop for it **

**Search**** this site**  
  
powered by FreeFind

**Don't Miss Out!**  
Keep up with all the latest OLTL happenings and VCR alerts. Be sure to check out The Llanview Banner's HEADLINES.

**Features**

Front Page  
Previews  
Latest News  
Casting Info

Cast Appearances

Daily Recaps   
F.Y.I.  
Birthdays   
Studio Tour   
Interviews   
Links  
Sound Off!  
Soap Shop 

**Communicate** Message Board  
E-Mail   
Feedback  
  
  


**The Llanview Banner - OLTL "F.Y.I." ****(for your information)**

**Where to write OLTL Execs and Stars:  
One Life to Live  
c/o ABC-TV  
56 West 66th St.  
New York, NY 10023 **

**OLTL Contacts: **[write to the above address] 

**OLTL Head Writer: Josh Griffith**

**OLTL Executive Producer: Frank Valentini**

**ABC Daytime President: Brian Frons**

**Soap Magazine Contacts:**

Soap Opera Weekly -- Contact Public Opinion  
**Soap Opera Digest - Sound Off **

Soaps In Depth -- Speak Out! 

* * *

**So you want to be on One Life to Live!**

**H****ere's how...**

One Life To Live

Attention: Julie Madison

157 Columbus Ave., 2nd Floor

New York, NY 10023 

Mark the envelope headshot and be sure to include your resume. 

* * *

What is the difference is between a breakdown writer and a staff writer?  
Each show (and Headwriter) handles things a little differently, says Jonathan Reiner (TV guide online), but as a general rule, "each week a breakdown writer meets with the Headwriter and the Associate headwriters and talks over the content for his/her day (an episode), then works up a 14 to 18 page document (double-spaced) which outlines the 21 or so scenes, including actors, sets, important props, etc. A dialogue or Scriptwriter (sometimes referred to as a staff writer) can work from this to turn the breakdown into a script. Traditionally the breakdown writer doesn't include dialogue, but several breakdown writers like to include key phrases or actual lines because it's sometimes important to include dialogue to get the tone right for the scene."

* * *

Do head writers get residuals for characters they create?   
According to Jonathan Reiner, creators do get residuals even after having left a show. "The head writer gets residuals in foreign markets or domestic re-use, if there is any; so does the writer who wrote the breakdown and the writer who wrote the script. It's an accounting nightmare, but every once in awhile a writer will get a packet of checks. The HW gets more than the breakdown writer does and the scriptwriters, for some strange reason."

* * *

******Contract Definitions **  
Have you ever wondered what the difference is between recurring and contract roles, or why a particular character doesn't appear in the opening of OLTL? There are three categories into which an actor or actress might fall: Contract roles, Recurring roles, or work as an Extra.

**Contract roles**  
Contract roles are generally given for a thirteen-week period, while others may last a year or two. Photos in the show's opening are usually updated every thirteen weeks, and are in direct correlation with a performer's contract status. In most instances, if an actor appears in the opening, he or she has a contract role. Performers are signed to contracts with specified pay amounts similar to professional sports players. However, a two-year contract does not necessarily mean that a performer will remain on the show for two years. An example is **Patricia Mauceri **(Carlotta), who was recently bumped from contract to recurring status. 

**Recurring roles**  
It appears that certain performers are kept on recurring status as a way to keep the show's budget low. **Michael Storm** (Dr. Larry) comes to mind, as he hasn't had a significant story line for years except for his on and off occurrence at Llanview Hospital whenever there is a medical emergency. An interesting side note is that ABC does not release promotional material or photographs of performers in recurring roles.

Extra's  
In general these roles last for only one episode. Extras, such as customers in a restaurant scene or a hospital corridor are usually given non-speaking roles. An " Extra" rarely has spoken lines, but occasionally may be given a few words, such as "Hello" or "Thank you."

* * *

**How much money do Soap Stars take home?**  
**Courtesy of Soap Opera Digest****  
**  
When it comes to soap actors' salaries, few industries keep their secrets the way daytime does. "This is an industry where people are notoriously tightlipped about what people make, and the rumors are not always based on truth," explains TV Guide soap columnist Michael Logan. "It's not like it is in prime-time or in the movies, where salaries are actually promoted. People don't like to talk money."

So just how much do your favorite soap stars take home? $4,000 a day is the high end of the scale and virtually no one has a contract guaranteeing them five days per week of work. Just because an actor is working three days one week doesn't mean they're going to work three days the next week. 

How much an actor makes and how often they work depends on which soap they appear -- and how clever their agent is in getting them what they want. Bargaining points range from long option cycles, high guarantees, short contract lengths, big money per episode, and liberal out clauses (which give an actor time off for other projects, like TV movies). And then there are perks, those little bonuses often not stated in contracts -- like a parking space or a dressing room with a window -- that make the job that much nicer for stars.

Information provided by Michel Kinter, Executive assistant with New York's AFTRA local, based on a one-hour soap opera. The minimum salary a principal performer on soap can make is $682 per day.  
  
**New Kid On The Block** **(1-5 years): **  
**Salary Range:** $900-1,300 per episode  
**Guarantee: **1-3 days per week guarantee (3 only if they're in a very important story)  
**Typical Salary: **$114,000, pre-tax ($1,100 x 2 days per week x 52 weeks per year)  
  
**Tried and True:**** (5-10 years): **  
**Salary Range: **$1,200-$2,500 per episode  
**Guarantee: **1-3 days (performers who've been around this long typically have a guarantee at the higher end of the scale)   
**Typical Salary: **$192,400, pre-tax (1,850 x 2 days per week x 52 weeks per year)  
  
**Veterans (10 years and up): **  
**Salary Range:** $1,500-$4,000 per episode (only a handful make more than $4,000 per episode)  
**Guarantee:** 1-3 days  
**Typical Salary: **$286,000, pre-tax ($2,750 x 2 days per week x 52 weeks per year)  
  
**Doubling Up:**  
When an actor has to double his/her workload, the paycheck is negotiable. "Actors are generally paid for both roles," explains Stephen Burrow, Executive director of New York's AFTRA local. "For an ongoing role, the person may actually negotiate for both roles. For the second role, they'll get paid not less than minimum."

* * *

**Are Soap Execs paying attention to their Online Fans?**

The Internet is rapidly becoming a popular vehicle to voice one's opinions, especially in Soap land. But, are the "Powers That Be" influenced by what the fans have to say? In a **Soap Opera Magazine** interview, two of Daytime's Soap Executives have mixed feelings about it. 

**Pat Fill-Krushel,** President of ABC Daytime, told **SOM** that the most important thing about their ABC Daytime web site is that they can get an immediate sense of how fans are feeling. They get a weekly report of what the issues are, that are posted on the message boards, and they even take a peek themselves when they have the time. They also conduct online polls to get initial reactions to a story.

However, Fili explained that they have to be careful about measuring popular opinion by the Internet alone. Online viewers make up just a fraction of their audience, and tend to be younger (a lot of them are in college). 

Fili went on to say that they tend to pay more attention to someone who actually sends a personal letter, than to the organized campaigns on the Internet, by fans who want to influence the Soap Execs to rehire a recently fired actor or cut short a despised story line. "We know if we get a couple of letters, that represents many other fans who feel the same way."

**Mary Alice Dwyer-Dobbin,** Executive Producer, for **GL, ATWT, AW,** pointed out that even though online fans can immediately voice their displeasure with a story line, it's not realistic for them to expect any immediate effect on the show. The reason is that the shows are written 6-8 weeks ahead of air, and produced 2-3 weeks ahead of air.

**Do actors pay attention to their Online fans?**  
Apparantly so! In an Online Interview with The Llanview Banner, **Michael Storm** (Dr. Larry Wolek) said, "In my personal experience, when Larry has been part of something that the fans have loved, the posted response has been phenomenal (and much appreciated by me, I might add!)"

  


****

**Copyright © 1998-2003, Llanview Banner** ******Home** - Feedback - Terms of Use 

  


  


|   


  


| -- 


End file.
